A Glimmer of Gold
by Deadmetal
Summary: Team Rocket hasn't learned their lesson about playing with the DNA of Pokemon and many strange Pokemon start to appear under the power of Team Rocket. It's up to one Trainer and her accomplices to stop this experimentation.


_Team Rocket hasn't learned their lesson about playing with the DNA of Pokemon and many strange Pokemon start to appear under the power of Team Rocket. It's up to one Trainer and her accomplices to stop this experimentation._

**.: A/N :.My first fic. I rated it teen, because I always thought that Pokemon battles should be more violent and gory. That's **

**just the ****morbid person I am. o.O;; Anyways, I haven't watched the show in forever and am using the games as reference, so **

**if I don't describe a certain**

**move right, or something, please tell me, although I purposely did the Perish Song differently. :3**

**Enjoy! And review.**

**Yes, review. :D**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, so stop tormenting me. x-X,_**

Malevolent stepped forward, a set of wicked claws piercing the ground. She shook her head sharply, a snarl ripping from her chest.

Lillith watched, Pokeball in hand, as her Absol advanced onto the enemy Quilava. A devious simper was spread across the girl's face.

"Cinders!" Lillith's opponent yelled, "Flame Wheel." The Quilava was engulfed with flame and a sudden burst of heat expounded from the Pokemon.

Malevolent lowered her head in response, bracing for the worst, awaiting her master's command. Lillith watched earnestly, closely searching for something, that one little detail. A broad grin spread her lips as she noticed a lick of flame branch out and circle from the Quilava split second later, she reacted.

"Malevolent, to your left," she notified her Absol. Malevolent paused for a moment, just before side stepping right. A moment later, a whirlwind of flame charred the grass to her left, the vibrant green turning a mottled gray.

The Absol's pelt rippled with the astounding power released from the attack, but she stood, unscathed.

"Water Pulse," Lillith commanded instantly. A ring of blue formed before Malevolent. It grew in size, and then shuddered, sending a sphere of water towards the Quilava. Cinders' owner dropped his jaw as if to respond, but was too late.

The attack pounded the Quilava head on and it was knocked to the ground. It struggled to stand afterwards, and barely managed to do so. Its owner acted without knowing what to do.

"Cinders," he said, "...Slash!" The Quilava tried to obey. It stumbled towards Malevolent, wavering from side to side like a drunkard. It had been confused. It continued forward, leaping towards the Absol...but it never made it.

Malevolent quickly responded with a Thunderbolt, reducing the feeble Quilava to a smoldering heap. Cinders' owner moaned before returning his Pokemon to its ball. Lillith withdrew as well.

As both Pokemon retreated with a crimson light, Lillith cradled the Pokeball tied to her necklace, releasing it from the leather. Her opponent retrieved a Pokeball from his belt and let loose its creature.

"Go Tiger!" The boy announced as an Electabuzz formed from the red light.

"Kail," Lillith whispered, pressing a quick kiss onto the ball. She threw the Pokeball into the air and it cleaved in two, releasing a stream of gold light. A Pokemon took form from the golden blare and stood before the Electabuzz.

Tiger's owner had a look of confusion plastered to his face as he pulled a Pokedex from his back pocket. He pointed it towards Kail and pressed a button. It responded with a monotone voice. "Pokemon not found." The boy gazed at his Pokedex, assuming a malfunction.

"You wont find it on yours," Lillith informed him. "Only mine." With that, a sleek, black device was pulled from her pocket. Lillith pointed her own Pokedex at Kail and it flipped open. "Solinien. A fusion of Absol and Arcanine. A powerful dark and fire type, this Pokemon--" Lillith cut off the mechanical voice by closing the Pokedex and slipping it back into a pocket.

"And that's all you need to know," she remarked mockingly. The boy stared awkwardly at Kail. This Pokemon didn't look very powerful, at least so he thought.

Kail stood an approximate four feet and was five feet from head to tail. His coat was a deep gold, accented by dark brown stripes. He had a mane of sandy color while each lock was dipped with ebony. A pale blue blade protruded from his cranium, bent to the side and resembling an Absol's. His front paws were soft with natural, retractable claws, while the back were home to wicked, talons. His tail was long and ended with a puff of fur that mimicked his mane. Deep hazel eyes were deeply set on a face with a broad maw filled with rows of fangs. All and all he didn't _seem _like much...but the idiot who thought this would be rudely surprised.

The boy shook off his dismay and returned to the battle. "Tiger!" he commanded, "Thunder!" Tiger began to glow a dark yellow and static formed around it.

"Kail. You know what to do," Lillith murmured. Kail gave a quiet purr in reply.

Tiger suddenly exploded with energy and bolts of lightning rained down upon Kail. Kail dodged left, right, every which way to evade the attack and did so successfully.

As Tiger was recovering, Kail stepped to the side and pointed his muzzle to the sky. A sweet melody poured from his maw, haunting, yet full of beauty. Perish Song.

Unfortunately for Tiger and its master, they had no experience with this technique and saw it as an opening to attack, as their opponent was lost in song.

"Thunder Punch!" Tiger raced forward, fist held high, glowing brightly. Kail held on to the last note and came to his wits just as his hair stood on end with static. He reacted out of instinct, flailing to the left.

Kail partially absorbed the hit reluctantly, resulting in an awkward tingle in his paws. He hissed furiously and countered Tiger with Crunch.

Kail's jaws fastened themselves around the Electabuzz's arm, shattering bone and causing Tiger's blood to bubble around his fangs. Tiger yelped and somehow managed to shake Kail off, stepping backwards while cradling its bloody limb.

It advanced slowly, but suddenly, its eyes went blank. Its knees buckled and it toppled to the ground with a dull _thud_.

"Beautiful Perish Song, Kail," Lillith praised. A doggish grin curled Kail's maw as he turned his back to the fainted Tiger. Its owner stared slack-jawed as he withdrew his Pokemon. "Last one," he muttered, sending a beam of red. "Neko!" he yelled as a houndoom formed itself.

Lillith petted the Solinien before returning him to his ball. As he disappeared with an ebony blare, Lillith sent out yet another Pokemon.

"Vionex, go," she commanded calmly. A Dragonair grew from the red and lay coiled on the grass of the clearing. "Aerial Ace," Lillith said.

Vionex lifted her head high and wormed her way into the air quickly. She rose, only to plummet down, striking the Houndoom unmercifully.

The dog yelped and replied with a Flamethrower attack. Vionex met that attack, but was barely harmed by it.

"Twister," Lillith announced and the poor Houndoom was spiraled into the air, crashing back down to Earth soon after. Neko brandished its fangs bitterly as shallow wounds decorated its form. "Faint Attack," Neko's master commanded. Neko deteriorated, leaving open air where it used to be.

Vionex lay tense, awaiting the attack from her unseen foe. It came from above and neither Pokemon nor trainer could have predicted it. Vionex took the hit and chirped with pain and shock. The Houndoom then began to use Thrash. It snarled angrily and dug its claws and fangs into Vionex.

Vionex squealed with pain before Lillith gave her an order. "Thunder Wave!" Lillith commanded, slightly flustered. The Dragonair gave a sharp trill in response and within moments, Neko resided stiff and paralyzed upon the grass.

Its master wailed in defeat as he reluctantly withdrew it.

"Nice, Vionex," Lillith remarked, proudly caressing Vionex's maw. Vionex cooed blissfully as Lillith withdrew her. "It seems you've lost," Lillith blatantly stated, all the while, a smile on her face.


End file.
